Stalingrad (level)
Stalingrad is the fifteenth campaign mission in Call of Duty. Stay safe until the allies can push deeper into Stalingrad. Characters *Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) *Borodin Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a boat. While a Red Army commissar addresses the men on the boat, German artillery and bombers will destroy a number of accompanying boats. Crouch as soon as someone says "Look out!" because a Ju-87 Stuka plane will make a flyby over the boat soon after. Stay crouched because it'll make another flyby soon after with little warning. Several men will jump into the river, where they will be shot by several commissars. If the player chooses to follow, he will be shot as well. After a while, the player will be forced off the boat and onto a dock. Go into the line that's in front. The player won't receive a rifle, but will get ammo. Strangely, when the player actually gets a rifle in the next map, the ammo here will disappear. If the player tries to run back towards the boats, a commissar will attack normally with a Mosin-Nagant. Image:sgspawn.png|Spawn Image:sgammo.png|Getting the Mosin Nagant ammo Image:sgcomattack.png|A commissar attacking. Finding Borodin An explosion will send the player into shell-shock mode. Get up and get onto the field, and take a slight left. Being shell-shocked won't cause harm, as the gunners will ignore the player while the one is in it. The player will know he/she is on the right path when there's a car on the left side. If not, try to make sure there's a car nearby, and that the player went left from when entering the field. The objective is a man with a large medikit next to him. This is Borodin, the player's objective. He'll tell the player to run across the field to the ruined truck when he says so. When he does, get over there as fast as possible. He'll snipe one of the gunners, allowing him to get past. Once he gets past, he'll order the player to do the same thing. When he says go, run to the next car. When he gets past, he'll make the order to run to the building down the hill. It has a commissar, but he'll take care of him. When he says go, run towards the building and he'll kill the commissar. When the player gets into the partially destroyed building there will be a soldier communicating to the Russian artillery, he'll call in a strike. After about a minute and a half the strike will end and then move out onto Red Square. Gallery Image:sgfield.png|The field. That white stuff is a glitch. Image:sggoingleft.png|Going left. Notice the car nearby. Image:sggunner.png|The player will hate these guys as he's going up. Image:sgsniper1.png|Borodin. Image:sgsniper3.png|Run to the truck when he says go. Image:sgsniper4.png|Run to the car when he says go. Image:sgsniper2.png|Run to the building when he says go Image:sgboom.png|Artillery destroying the gunners on the beach. Image:sgtoexit.png|The left of the building the player was in leads to the exit. Image:sgexit.png|The exit. Weapon Loadout Trivia *This is the first Russian mission in the Call of Duty series. *The opening scene with the boats in this mission is almost identical to Enemy at the Gates, a movie that the Call of Duty franchise constantly references throughout its Russian campaigns. *The undercover name of Joseph Allen, Alexei Borodin, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, may be a reference to the characters of this mission. *If using the "give all" cheat on this mission and the player tries to shoot the MG42 gunners, they will not die. The gunners themselves don't have heads, probably because they are only placeholders. *If using the "no clip" cheat and go to the top of the hill, the player is able to take control of an MG42 and it will be constantly firing fully automatic. *If standing on the top of the wall of the destroyed building artillery will still fire and one can charge at Stalingrad on the top of the riverbank, however MG42 fire will come out of nowhere when getting past the tank traps and the player will die. NOTE: found on Call of Duty Classic. *Borodin is the only person named in this mission. *This mission is remade and reused in the Call of Duty: Finest Hour mission "Not One Step Back". *The MG42 gunners are wearing Soviet uniforms. *This is the only mission in which the player doesn't receive a weapon that can be used in combat. The Mosin-Nagant ammo is unusable so it isn't really a weapon. *If you head over the radioman before Borodin shoots the commissar, you will die instantly. *Commissars will shoot soldiers falling back, this is due to order 227, as seen in the mission briefing. *You are the only survivor in the boat, as when you disembark the boat will explode. *There will be a commisar talking to nobody on a dock neer the spawn. *The train despawns after a while. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wq1BOKu88I&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=17 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer